Squandered Fate
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Gemma's shown what could've been for her family.
1. Chapter 1

SQUANDERED FATE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

I know that this isn't the type of show to have supernatural elements but this idea wouldn't leave me alone. All familiar characters belong to Kurt Sutter and FX. I only own the idea. I **do** have another idea for a longer fic with supernatural elements but I'm not sure if I'll write it.

Gemma looked around. Where was she? She had just been killed by Jax. She knew this. But she didn't expect to be in place of nothing.

"Gemma Morrow," a voice uttered, causing her to jump.

"Teller-Morrow," she corrected as she turned around, her brows furrowing in confusion at the woman in front of her. In some ways she reminded her of that bitch Murphy from St. Thomas but it obviously wasn't. As far as she knew, she was still alive.

"Teller-Morrow then," the woman accepted. "I'm Verona and obviously you're dead," she continued.

"Obviously," Gemma snarked. _Great. I had to get a dumbass for a guide_ , she thought to herself. Not that she was sure she believed in such a thing. After all, none of the churches she had ever been in mentioned anything about a guide. And yet…here they were.

"You screwed up, Gemma. Royally," Verona remarked. _Why didn't she take the chance that she had been given?_ she wondered. She had been given the chance to make things good for her family and she had spit on it. Why? It didn't make sense.

"Save me the speeches. You live, you die. That's it," the other woman dismissed. _Great. I'm going to have to listen to some new age shit before she tells me where I'm going_ , she groused. Oh well. Might as well get it over with. At least this way, the woman would shut her yap.

"You altered your fate. And the fate of your family," came the response.

"Okay, I'll bite. What are you talking about?" the biker queen wondered. Without a word, the second woman waved her hand and to Gemma's surprise, they landed in Tara and Jax's house. "What are we doing here?" she demanded. Then, to further her surprise, two teenagers dressed in good white shirts and blue slacks came running down the stairs.

"Hey, hey, hey, hey! Abel Teller, Thomas Teller, what have your father and I told you about running in the house!?" a familiar voice chided.

"Sorry, Mom," the two boys chorused. Amazed, she watched as the two boys went to the kitchen.

"Okay, set the table. Grandma, Grandpa, and Uncle Ope will be here soon for Christmas dinner," Tara told them and Gemma's eyes widened when she saw the gold dress that the woman was wearing. It was soft and feminine, flattering her body but was still modest, a stark contrast of what an Old Lady would usually wear. _What is this shit?_ Gemma wondered. Without a word, Thomas and Abel went to do as they were told.

"What is this? What is she talking about, Christmas dinner? And why are they dressed like a couple of pansies?" she wondered. Before Verona could say anything, the house's doorbell rang and Tara went to get it, smiling and opening the door.

"Gemma, Clay, hi!" she greeted happily. Gemma's jaw dropped as she saw an older version of herself and her ex-husband walk in. They both wore black as was their thing, but like Tara's apparel, it was softer.

"Hey honey. Jax out getting some last minute things?" the older Gemma queried.

"Yeah. Plus there was some issue with a Prospect. Apparently, he got on Half Sack's bad side," the older Tara answered.

"Messed with Cherry, huh?" Clay surmised.

"Uh-huh," Tara confirmed.

"Okay, what is this crap? Half-Sack was killed trying to save Abel and Opie died in County," Gemma snapped.

"Not in this timeline," Verona replied. "In this timeline, Half-Sack survived and he and Cherry ended up settling down. And Opie never went to lock that second time," she continued as more people walked in. Silently, Gemma watched as they all greeted each other happily, talking about everything and nothing, Jax, Cherry, and Half-Sack finally coming in.

"So Clay, is it as hard being out of guns as you thought it would be?" Jax presently asked.

"Surprisingly, no. You were right, Son. Going legit was the best thing for the MC," Clay admitted.

"No way. Clay would never let it happen," Gemma objected. He had stayed strong, kept the MC on track. What was this 'going legit' shit he was talking about?

"He did in this timeline," Verona told her. "This is the life you could've had," she continued. "But that's neither here nor there." With that, she waved her hand again and to Gemma's surprise, they were on a highway.

"Where are we?" the former biker queen asked. For an answer, the other woman just pointed. Gemma followed her gaze and then her eyes widened as she saw her son release his hold on the handlebars of his motorcycle as he headed for the semi.

"NO! NO! JAX, DON'T! NO! JAX!" The screams were ignored as Verona grabbed her, and poofed away, the sound of crashing metal ringing in Gemma's ears.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER

Was inspired to do a second chapter. Belongs to Kurt Sutter and FX.

Gemma sobbed as she saw Jax let go of the handlebars on his bike, letting himself plow right into the semi. She **hated** it when the demons showed this scene to her. And yes, she was quite aware that it was the reason that they kept showing it to her: it was the one thing that could break her. Well, **that** and showing her how her life could've turned out if she had made some different choices. And yes, she regretted a lot of the things she had done. She could admit that now. Hearing a laugh, she looked up, glaring through her tears.

"I hate you, you fucking bitch," she snarled.

"Hey, don't blame me for your boy's suicide. You drove him to it, just like John was," came the response. Then, at the look of surprise, "Oh yes, we all know that John Teller really committed suicide and you and Clay decided to cover it up by claiming that you had killed him so that Jax wouldn't find out what a coward his daddy actually was."

"Shut up! John was no coward!" As she raged, Gemma reared back a fist to strike but the demon just laughed and knocked her down.

"Oh he was. Or maybe he knew what a bitch you would turn out to be and decided to leave you. After all, that's what everyone does, right? They leave you. John left you. Clay stopped fighting for you. Jax chose Tara over you. You were never anyone's first choice," the demon taunted, the smirk growing as the human's face became streaked with tears.

"I asked for a second chance. Why can't I get a second chance?"

"Oh but **you** did. And you squandered it."

"What are you talking about?"

"Tara coming back to Charming was your second chance. Everything hinged on your acceptance of her. When you pushed her away and continued being the manipulative bitch everyone knows you are, it led to the destruction of your precious family." Gemma let out a gasping sob and then let out a low moan as once more, she saw Jax lifting his hands off of the handlebars of his motorcycle.

AUTHOR'S NOTE

Obviously, John Teller was murdered by Gemma and Clay in canon, but my mind conjured up a "what if?" scenario which played out here.


End file.
